


6:38 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a sunny Tuesday morning when a creature attacked Amos.





	6:38 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

It was a sunny Tuesday morning when a creature attacked Amos and he eventually refused to eat the special treat Martha cooked for him.

THE END


End file.
